While several previous attempts have been made to develop cordless electric lawnmowers, these attempts have not been successful. This has been true despite the fact that, within the last several years, batteries of improved capacity and characteristics have become available. Essentially, these failures have been due to the fact that the designs basically relied on conventional power lawnmower engineering and no constructions have been proposed which could be successfully combined with a battery powered arrangement. Accordingly, the purpose of this invention is to provide a new and improved lawnmower construction which is uniquely capable of providing adequate batterypowered performance.